Surprise!
by Mags
Summary: One-shot. The unexpected comes when you least expect it. Tommy/Kim


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Surprise!

September 13, 2000

4 pm

Tommy and his father were on their way to the hospital after Kim's mother called Tommy telling him that Kim passed out at work. Tommy made the call to his father who picked him up once his class got out.

Tommy and Kim were seniors in college and engaged, Tommy studying paleontology and Kim studying psychology. Tommy had a job at a dojo in town while Kim worked as a nurse's aide at a nursing home.

Lately Kim had been working back to back shifts in between classes. Tommy wasn't the one to tell her that she was working too much. She was saving up for the wedding that was happening in June of next year. Tommy proposed on her birthday, and the whole proposal was a fairy tale.

Kim was slowly putting on weight. Tommy thought it was the microwave meals that she brought to work with her but lately she was craving weird things. Tommy didn't think much of it.

Now, with Kim passing out at work, Tommy knew he was going to have to say something.

They pulled up to the ER and parked the car. They rushed inside where they were greeted by Jenny, Kim's co-worker and friend.

"Hey Tommy, the doctor is still with her. I'm surprised you got here so quick," Jenny said, knowing that Tommy had the lateness genes.

"Yeah, we kind of speeded over here. How is she?" Tommy asked.

"She started to wake up when she got here and started to talk, but they want her to save her energy, so they're keeping her quiet."

The doctor came out then.

"Mr. Oliver?" the doctor asked Tommy.

"Yes. How is she doctor?"

"She's doing better now that we got some fluids in her. But I have to ask you some questions."

"Okay," Tommy said.

"Do you know when your fiancé had her last menstrual period?"

"I'm…not sure."

"Has she been working a lot lately?"

"Yes, a lot. She's saving up for our wedding next June."

"Has she been eating a lot as well? Any unusual cravings?"

"Yeah, a little more than usual. She's been craving weird things. Why are you asking all of this?"

"Because, after ruling out several things by doing an ultrasound, I came to the conclusion that your fiancé is pregnant."

Tommy blinked twice and did a double take.

"Can you repeat that slower please?" Tommy said in disbelief.

"Your…fiancé…is…pregnant…you're…going…to…be…a…father," the doctor repeated slowly.

Tommy suddenly felt lightheaded. His father helped him sit down slowly.

"How far along is she?" Tommy's father asked.

"She's full term. I calculated her due date as three days from now so she could go into labor any minute."

"So…what caused her to pass out?" Tommy asked weakly.

"Her blood pressure is too high. I'm considering inducing her soon."

Just then the nurse came out.

"Doctor, her water just broke."

Tommy looked at his dad with fear in his eyes. He was scared to death.

"I better get back in there," the doctor said as he went back to Kim's room.

6 pm

Tommy was standing outside Kim's room. He took a deep breath as he turned the doorknob and went inside.

Kim looked at him and started to cry.

Tommy went over to her side and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I should have noticed," Kim started to say.

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry. I wasn't paying attention," Tommy said.

"We both we're busy, me at my job and school and you with school. It was December when this happened, right?"

"Yeah, Christmas Eve to be exact."

"I guess we'll have to push the wedding back. We need to use that money I saved up for the baby."

"I'm sure our parents and friends will help us out."

"Oh my gosh, our friends! What will they think about this? They'll mess with us for sure!"

"I'm sure they'll be fine, just surprised, that's all."

"I'm sure Jenny told Aisha and Trini by now."

Just then they heard Jenny, Aisha, and Trini down the hall.

"Kimberly Ann Hart! How could you not know?!" Aisha demanded.

"Between work and school, I haven't had time to notice anything, much less breathe," Kim said.

"Aisha, give her a break! You heard her. She was too busy. It could've been a lot of things," Trini said.

"Thanks, Trini."

"What're you going to do, about the baby, I mean," Trini asked.

"Well, we have to push the wedding back and use the money I saved up for the baby. We haven't set anything in stone yet."

"What about your parents? What do they think?" Aisha asked.

"My mom's over the moon, as are Tommy's parents. We were going to start trying after the wedding, but this happened sooner than later."

"Well, the rest of the girls and the guys are starting to show up. I sent out a group text right after Jenny told us," Trini said.

"Oh great, more ribbing!" Tommy said.

"Oh, you'll be fine," Kim said.

"I better go out there and greet the guys. Pray that I'll come out in one piece," Tommy said as he left the room.

Tommy went to the waiting room. The guys started laughing.

"Well, well, well, it's the father of the year!" Jason said, laughing.

"Shut up," Tommy said.

"We had a running bet on when you and Kim were going to get knocked up and Rocky won. It was Christmas Eve, right?" Jason asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Tommy said, already knowing the answer.

"Because you and Kim were getting freaky in my basement, and you two are loud when you have sex, just saying," Rocky said.

"Not as loud as you and Carrie," Tommy said.

"He's right, we are loud when we have sex," Carrie told Rocky.

"Oh, yeah, right. Anyways, what are you going to do about the baby?" Rocky asked.

"Keep it, of course. Kim's using the money she saved up for the wedding, so the wedding will have to be pushed back," Tommy said.

"Better sooner than later, huh bro?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, we were planning on having kids after school anyways."

9 pm

Kim was reaching her breaking point. She was ready to get this over with.

The nurse came in then and checked her. She took a good look and ran for the phone.

"What…what's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Oh nothing, dear. The baby is starting to crown. This should be over in 15 minutes," the nurse said.

"She's…we're having the baby now?" Tommy asked.

The nurse nodded as more nurses flooded the room.

Kim was breathing hard through the contractions. They were on top of each other.

The doctor came in all scrubbed up.

He sat down at the end of the bed.

"Okay, Kimberly, remember what the nurses told you. When you feel the next contraction bear down with all you've got, okay?" the doctor said.

Kim nodded as the next contraction came and she bore down.

A couple more pushes and the head was out.

"Okay next push is to get the shoulders out. A really hard one, now!"

Kim winced as she felt more pressure and pain, but she managed to keep her focus.

One more push and the baby left Kim's body and started to cry loudly.

The doctor held the baby up, looked at it and smiled.

"It's a very healthy and active baby girl! Congratulations!" the doctor said as he grabbed the scissors and handed them to Tommy.

"Cut between the clamps," the doctor said.

"Will it hurt her?" Tommy asked.

"No, she can't feel anything because the cord is clamped. Right here, that's it," the doctor said as Tommy cut the cord.

The doctor handed the baby to Tommy as Tommy placed her on Kim's chest.

Kim looked at the baby and started to cry.

"Look what we did, Tommy. She's so gorgeous!" Kim cried.

"Just like her mother," Tommy said crying as well.

Five minutes later the nurse came over.

"Do you mind if I borrow her for an hour. I need to weigh and measure her and give her a bath. I promise I'll return her."

"No, not at all," Kim said as the nurse took the baby and left the room.

"Gosh I miss her already," Kim said as a nurse brought in a tray of food.

"It's okay, beautiful. They'll bring her back," Tommy said.

"Your friends and family are asking to see you; you want me to bring them back?" The nurse said as she put matching bracelets on Tommy and Kim's wrists.

"What are these for?" Tommy asked.

"They're to make sure we bring the right baby to the right parents. You can take them off when you leave here," the nurse said.

"You can bring our friends and family back now," Kim said.

"Okay," the nurse said as she went to the waiting room.

Soon Jason peeked his head in the door.

"Can we come in?" Jason asked.

"Sure, Jase," Tommy said as everyone filed in.

"So, what did you have?" Aisha asked.

"A girl. She is absolutely gorgeous!" Kim said.

"When can we see her?" Trini asked.

"Well, she's in the nursery now, and they're bringing her back in an hour," Tommy said.

"The nurse is only letting us visit for fifteen minutes, then she's kicking us out," Rocky said.

"So, you guys want to come to the nursery with me?" Tommy asked.

They all nodded as they followed Tommy out the door and to the nursery.

Once they got to the nursery, they started scanning the room for the baby. The nurse peeked her head outside the door.

"Mr. Oliver? Would you like to come in?" the nurse asked.

"Sure," Tommy said as he went inside. The nurse checked his bracelet and led him over to the baby, who was laying on a warmer.

"Did you give her a bath yet?" Tommy asked the nurse.

"Not yet. Why do you ask?"

"Because my friends and family want to see her up close since they're being kicked out in fifteen minutes," Tommy said.

"Okay," the nurse said as she wrapped the baby in a blanket and placed her in Tommy's arms.

Tommy walked over to the window and showed his daughter off.

"Oh, she is so gorgeous! She looks like a combination of Tommy and Kim!" Trini said.

"She's going to be trouble, just you wait," Jason said.

After five minutes Tommy gave the baby back to the nurse and joined everyone outside.

"Bro, she's a keeper!" Jason said slapping Tommy on the back.

"How much does she weigh?" Tommy's dad asked.

"She's 6 pounds, 4 ounces, 20 inches long," Tommy said proudly.

Everyone nodded as the nurse came back out.

"Okay, visiting hours are over. You can come back after 9 tomorrow morning," the nurse said as everyone said their goodbyes and left.

10 pm

Kim was sitting up in bed watching TV when Tommy and the nurse came back with the baby.

"Here she is, all nice and clean," the nurse said as she placed the baby in Kim's arms.

Kim smiled as she held her daughter.

"I gave her a bottle of formula, to start her off. She'll probably want to be fed again in an hour. The night nurse will be in to give you a few pointers on breastfeeding, if you wish to go that route," the nurse said as she left the room.

Kim's look went from wonder to serious in a minute.

Tommy was shocked when he saw that look. That's the look that he's seen on her when he's in trouble.

"Tommy, how can we pull this off? I know we have the money, but we don't have the space for a baby," Kim said.

"Look, I'm sure my parents can help us find a two-bedroom apartment somewhere in the city. Kim, we can do this. Why are you doubting us?" Tommy asked.

"I'm scared to death, Tommy. If we blow this, we lose her. What if the hospital calls social services? What if they have already?" Kim worried.

"Kim, the nurse said they're not calling social services on us unless somebody tells them that we're incapable of taking care of a baby, and none of our friends or family thinks that of us right now. Please stop talking like a crazy person because you're scaring me," Tommy said.

Kim started to cry.

"I…I'm sorry. Maybe it's the hormones making me act this way. Maybe you should hold her for a bit so I can calm down," Kim said as Tommy took the baby from her and rocked her gently.

Then 11 pm came around and the baby started to fuss. The night nurse came in then.

"Looks like someone is hungry. Do you want to try breastfeeding her or wait until the morning?" the nurse asked.

"I'm a mess of hormones right now so I would prefer to wait until morning to try it if that's all right with you?" Kim asked.

"Of course it is. It's good you're waiting until morning because if you're uptight right now the baby is going to sense that and breastfeeding will be difficult, so you're making the right decision. I'll bring you a bottle of formula and some for the mini fridge along with a bottle warmer. I'll be right back," the nurse said as she left the room.

Five minutes later she came back with six bottles and a bottle warmer.

"Here, take this one. I heated it up already. Should we wait with completing the birth certificate until morning as well?"

"Yes, please," Kim said.

"Okay. I'll let you feed her then. Good night," the nurse said as she shut the door behind her.

"You want me to feed her or do you want to?" Tommy asked.

"I'll give it a try," Kim said as Tommy handed her the baby. Kim put the bottle nipple to the baby's mouth. She started to suck and eat.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Tommy asked as Kim smiled.

"Not bad at all," Kim said.

Ten minutes later the baby finished the bottle.

"Do you want to burp her?" Kim asked Tommy.

"Sure," Tommy said as he took the baby and started to burp her.

A minute later they heard a little burp.

"Gosh, I am so tired. I think we should turn in for the night," Kim said as she yawned.

"Yeah. I'll camp out on the cot they set up for me," Tommy said.

"Good night, handsome," Kim said.

"Good night, beautiful," Tommy said as he kissed Kim on the forehead and put the baby in her bassinet. He went over to the cot and laid down on it, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

September 14, 2000

9 am

Tommy came back from the cafeteria and went to Kim's room. There she was, his fiancé, attempting to breastfeed their daughter while the nurse was giving her pointers.

"Tommy, you're staring," Kim reminded him.

"Oh, sorry," Tommy said as he sat down next to Kim's bed.

Fifteen minutes later Kim handed the baby to Tommy to burp.

"I will give you both 15 minutes to think of a name for the baby because I need to file this birth certificate with the county by 10 am," the nurse said as she left the room.

"A name? How are we supposed to come up with a name in fifteen minutes?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, she wants us to come up with a name in fifteen minutes," Kim said.

"I'm stumped. Do you have any ideas?" Tommy asked.

"Say the first name that comes to mind. I will too. Ready, go!" Kim said.

"Ainsley."

"Briana."

Kim and Tommy looked at each other and smiled.

"You are good," Kim said.

"You as well. So, Ainsley Briana or Briana Ainsley?"

"I like the first one better," Kim said.

The nurse came back with the rough copy of the birth certificate.

"Have you decided on a name?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, we did. Our daughter's name is Ainsley Briana Oliver," Kim said.

"Got it. Thank you. I will file this with the county right away," the nurse said as she left the room.

Just then Rocky peeked his head in the room.

"Hey, up for visitors?" Rocky asked.

"Sure, Rocko. Come on in," Kim said as Rocky and the others came in.

"Oh, she looks so cute up close!" Trini said.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" Aisha asked.

"Yes. Guys, meet Ainsley Briana Oliver!" Tommy announced.

"You two chose a cute name. How did you come up with it?" Jason asked.

"Me and Tommy each said the first name that came to mind, and those two names happen to come out first," Kim said.

"Nice," Adam said.

"So, who wants to hold her first?" Tommy asked.

Trini's hand shot up first.

Tommy went over to where Trini was and placed the baby in her arms.

Trini sat down in a chair and held the baby close.

Soon the baby was being passed around.

Then Tommy's parents came in.

"Hey mom, dad. Come on in," Tommy said.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Jason said.

Carrie, who had the baby, went over to Jan and handed her the baby.

Jan just stared at the beautiful little girl with tears in her eyes.

Tommy and Kim's Apartment, Angel Grove

December 22, 2000

2 pm

Kim was busy doing laundry while Tommy was watching the baby. Ainsley was growing like a weed and was now 3 months old. Now it was a couple of days until Christmas Eve and Kim's mother and stepfather were coming to town to visit and see the baby for the first time.

Kim came back with the laundry and sat down next to Tommy on the couch.

"Hey baby girl, were you good for daddy?" Kim asked the baby as she squealed.

"She was very good, weren't you, Ains?" Tommy asked the baby as she squealed again.

"My mom's plane comes in in an hour, then she and Pierre are going to take a cab over here, so I want to put the brand-new outfit that my mom sent from Paris on Ainsley," Kim said.

"Sounds good to me," Tommy said.

Kim's mother arrived at the apartment at 3:30 pm just as Kim got done dressing Ainsley in her new outfit.

"Kimberly, darling, sorry we're late. Traffic was horrible!" Caroline said as she came in the apartment. She froze when she saw the baby, being held by Tommy.

"Is that…?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, that's your granddaughter, Ainsley Briana Oliver. She's 3 months old now and growing like a weed.

Tommy walked over to Caroline and placed the baby in her arms.

Caroline took one look at her granddaughter and started to cry.

"She's so beautiful! She looks like you, Kimberly, so graceful and angelic!" Caroline said as the baby yawned and stared at her grandmother.

"So, when are you having the wedding, or don't you know yet?"

"We don't know yet. I'm thinking August maybe?" Kim said.

"Well, me and Pierre talked, and we're going to help you out with the wedding money wise, so you can still have it as planned in June. We only ask that you and Tommy finish college," Caroline said.

"Consider it done, Mrs. Dumas," Tommy said.

"I know you two will follow through. You both gave me a beautiful granddaughter, it's the least we can do," Caroline said hugging Tommy then Kim.

Rocky's Parents House, Angel Grove

6 pm

Tommy, Kim, and their friends had their annual Christmas Eve dinner gathering at Rocky's Parents house while his parents were on vacation in Texas visiting family. Ainsley was sleeping in a Pack and Play in the dining room.

"Now I think it's time that we welcome Ainsley into our loud, obnoxious family," Rocky said as he went over to the pack and play.

"What are you going to do?" Kim asked, knowing what his answer would be.

"By showing her where "the magic happened." Rocky said as he picked Ainsley up and walked towards the basement.

"Oh God no! He's not going to…" Kim started to say.

"I'm afraid so, beautiful," Tommy said.

"This is going to be so embarrassing," Kim said holding Tommy's hand as they made their way down the basement steps.

"Okay, Ainsley, this is the basement, where your mommy and daddy had very loud, freaky sex on this day one year ago," Rocky said.

"Don't show her the…" Kim said.

"And this couch was where you were conceived. It took me two cans of furniture cleaner to get the stains out," Rocky continued.

"We were that bad?" Tommy asked.

"Really bad," Rocky said.

"Carrie, make him stop, please!" Kim said close to laughing.

"You got it," Carrie said as she went over to Rocky, took the baby from him, and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Rocky asked.

"For being ridiculous! Tommy, Kim, I apologize for my boyfriend's behavior. If your daughter needs psychiatric help when she's an adult because of this we will gladly cover the bill," Carrie said as she handed the baby back to Kim.

"We'll be lucky if she even remembers this day," Kim said laughing. She leaned into Tommy and knew that whatever life throws at them, if they have each other, and Ainsley, they'll be fine.


End file.
